1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a modular jack having a set of LEDs arranged side-by-side.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat No. 6,142,822 issued to Wu on Nov. 7, 2000 discloses an electrical connector having an insulative housing defining a pair of insertion slots, a pair of LEDs (Light Emitting Diodes) respectively inserted in the slots, a pair of fixing portions respectively mounted on the insertion slots for resisting against corresponding LEDs.
It would result in space waste, since each insertion slot is adapted for receiving one LED.
Hence, an electrical connector carrying improved LEDs is highly desired.